


Radio Love

by vinesse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night at four in the morning, Roxas turns on his radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Love

At four am, Roxas turned on his radio. He rolled into his back, and looked upwards as he listened to the end of the three am segment, something homework help show that worked problems students called in, and he closed his eyes as he heard the strains of violins. He tapped his fingers to the beat, nails scraping across his checkered sheets. Roxas had the room to himself, and the entire dorm was silent, because it was, in fact, four am. College students are a rare breed, and many have morning classes, so all-nighters weren't as common as people thought.

"That was Ashokan Farewell performed by the Traverse Town Quartet. Keep on practicing, guys, you kind of need it. Actually, you really need it, sorry."

Roxas laughed softly, rolling in his side to face the beat up red radio on his desk, eyebrows quirked upwards. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table, shoving aside scraps of paper and his glasses case, and he hit two on his speed dial. He waited, cradling the phone against his ear, and he smiled when the phone was picked up.

"B107.5. This is Axel."

"Hey Axel." There was a burst of feedback, and Roxas swore, reaching to turn down his radio volume, hitting the ground with a thump, legs tangled in his sheets. Roxas scowled at the phone, where Axel was laughing hard. "You motherfucker. Can I even say that on the radio? Whatever."

"Yeah, love you too Roxas. What'cha want to request?"

Roxas rolled onto his back on the floor, tapping his finger on his abdomen, frowning slowly. "Something dubstep. There's this asswad awake about five doors down that hates the shit, and he listens to this while studying for finals." Roxas ran his fingers through his while he grinned. "This one's for you, Riku, babe."

Axel was laughing again in his ear, and Roxas felt his lips slide into a soft smile. He waited until Axel coughed, indicating they were off the air. "So," Roxas started, getting up and shoving his blankets back on his bed, "How's the night been?"

"Pretty good. Kairi's overseeing today, so shit's actually going according to plan. She alphabetized my CDs, Rox. It's amazing. I know where everything is." Axel was getting excited, voice picking up speed and lowering in tone, and Roxas laughed.

"Well," Roxas teased, flicking on the lap on his desk, sitting down. "If you just kept them like that, you wouldn't have a problem. They'll be fucked up by tomorrow." He leaned back onto the back two legs of his chair, trying to balance, one arm flung out to the side. "You going out tonight, or are you going to be back at a decent time?"

"Probably going out. Hayner's got some shit for me to pick up, and his shift ends at five. Goddamn idiot, working at a twenty-four hour diner, who does that? But he's got like, ten CDs for me to pick up and review, so," here Axel stretched out the word, like bubblegum, before continuing. "I'll be back around six. Right before you leave, I'll try and bring breakfast. That cool?"

Roxas nodded slowly, flipping through his notes on Freud from his Psych 101 class. "Yeah, make it a breakfast burrito and I won't even complain if you slam the door open."

"Deal. Shit, someone else is on the line, and Kairi's coming in here to chew my ass out. See you in a few hours, Rox."

"Ew, that's a fucked up mental image. That burrito better be warm, Ax. Oh, happy Valentine's." Roxas heard another bark of laughter before Axel hung up. He closed his phone slowly, plugging it into it's charger before setting it on the corner of his desk, putting his keys on top of it. The blond closed his notebook, running a hand through his hair while he turned up the radio again, listening to Gemini's Blue pour out from the shitty speakers.

Five doors down, Riku threw open his window. "You fucking little shit, Roxas!"

Roxas laughed as he nudged the volume louder, turning out his lamp before he laid back down on his bed, eyes closed while he listened.

\---

Roxas woke up to a door slamming into the wall, adding another mark to the already blackend spot that had appeared after months of abuse. Axel shrugged his backpack off onto his own bed across the room, then set a McDonald's bag gently on Roxas's back, who sat up and smacked his lips together before rubbing the back of his hand across his face. He picked up the bag, opening it and pulling out his burrito while Axel spun the desk chair around, straddling it backwards. "It's even warm, I'm impressed, Axel."

"Only for you, Rox." Axel yawned, rubbing his chin. "Afternoon classes are cancelled by the way. Weather's supposed to be extremely shitty."

Roxas nodded, chewing slowly, balling up the bag and wrapper and tossing it into the overflowing trashcan. "Alright. I'll be back at one then, want anything while I'm out?"

"Yeah, actually, can you go get some CD's from Grend's?" Axel asked, naming the local music store. Roxas nodded in response, finishing his burrito while he grabbed his clothes, bundling them under his arm while he got up and stretched. He turned and stumbled into the bathroom, tossing his clothes on the sink while he started up the water.

By the time he was out, water trickling down the back of his neck, Axel was laying on his bed, headphones over his ears, CD spinning in it's player. Roxas rolled his eyes while he grabbed his belt off the top of the wardrobe -how the fuck did that get up there- and slid it through the loops on his pants. He grabbed his bag, stuffing his half-assed paper and keys into it. Roxas slid his phone into his back pocket, and tapped Axel's knee before he left, waving over his shoulder before he closed the door.

Roxas met Sora at the door, watching the brunet furiously write out an ending to what looked like an English paper. He smirked, dropping his skateboard to the pavement, putting one foot on the board. "Didn't finish?"

"Shut up!" Sora waved a hand, before continuing to write. "I have something good, you're going to make me lose it!"

Roxas sighed, rolling his eyes up and wondering what he ever did to deserve such crappy friends. He slowly pushed off, weaving back and forth along the sidewalk while Sora trailed behind like a duckling. "Why didn't you finish it?"

"Because someone had to bother Riku last night, and then he bothered me because he wanted to bitch," Sora huffed, finally tucking his paper under his arm, running to catch up to Roxas. "Why do you have to purposefully annoy him, god, I have to deal with it."

"He makes it easy. You working today?"

"Yeah," Sora replied, curious. "Why?"

"Gotta stop by and get some of Axel's CDs."

"Cool. We got them yesterday, they're behind the counter. Oh yeah, happy Valentine's Day, Rox."

\---

Sora yanked his work polo over his regular shirt, and got Axel's box of CDs from behind the counter. Roxas nodded his thanks, and browsed the rows for music of his own, biting his lip and ignoring Riku, who had wandered in shortly after to annoy Sora. He returned to the counter, pushing a stack of discs to Sora, who rang them up without comment. Riku, on the other hand, examined each square.

"More dubstep are you fucking serious? And what the hell is with this techno country abomination?"

Roxas just rolled his eyes, grabbing the case out of the young man's hands, stuffing it in the bag along with the rest. "Shut up, before I start mentioning your Nickleback collection, Ri."

Riku rolled his eyes while Sora laughed, yelling out before Roxas had made it out the door, "Happy Valentine's, dickwad!"

Roxas flipped him off, smiling in response as he walked away down the street.

\---

Axel had a pizza on the desk when Roxas returned, and Roxas noted that it was still uneaten. He raised an eyebrow, and looked over to the redhead, who sat cross-legged on Roxas's bed with his laptop. "Haven't eaten?"

"Nah, waiting on you." Axel didn't even look up, and Roxas set the box and bag of CDs on Axel's bed, snagging the pizza box before falling onto his own, head pillowed on Axel's thigh. The redhead glanced down and the corner of his mouth lifted up just a little, and he ran a hand through the blond's hair before turning back to his computer. Finally, he set the machine in front of him and bent down, kissing Roxas's forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thought you forgot and didn't hear me this morning," Roxas replied, sitting up and opening the pizza box, offering the first slice to his roommate.

Axel took it, and started the movie he had queued up on his Mac, leaning his head against Roxas's. "Nah. Didn't have time to say anything, and was tired when I got back." He quieted down as the opening scenes of The Proposal started playing, and Roxas smiled. It was his favorite movie, and he appreciated the gesture.

The blond ate a bite of pizza, watching the redhead beside him instead of the computer screen, and he leaned forward to kiss the tear drop tattoo on Axel's cheek. Axel turned and smiled, the expression lighting up malachite eyes, and Roxas just grinned in response, feeling stupidly happy.

\---

Roxas rolled over, pressing his face against Axel's chest. It was almost midnight, and Roxas couldn't fall asleep.

He felt a grunt, and Axel opened his eyes blearily, looking down at the blond trying to burrow into his chest. "Rox?"

"Can't sleep. Go back to bed, you have to get up early."

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist, and with a grunt, rolled over with the blond. He pressed the smaller man against the wall, scooting closer to corner him there, and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "Nightmares?"

"Nah, just can't stop thinking."

Axel nodded slowly, then slowly began to hum. It was a song Roxas recognized, a lullaby that the redhead usually played when he began his segment, and Roxas dug his fingers into Axel's t-shirt. He pressed his forehead against his roommate's chest, and closed his eyes while he listened. He was just beginning to drift asleep when Axel finished his song, and the redhead slowly rubbed small circles on Roxas's back. It was a few minutes before he spoke again, a soft, "Better?"

"Yeah," Roxas sighed, eyes closed and ear against Axel's chest, breathing in time with the beat. "Love you, Ax."

"Love you too, babe."

Roxas tapped his chest once before wiggling upwards and pressing his face against Axel's shoulder. He smelled like pizza, and Irish Spring soap, and just a little bit like the coconut shampoo the two shared. Roxas smiled slightly, and fell asleep to the beat of a heart that meant more than his own, and the smell of someone he loved more than life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Valentines, I'm posting this in December in an effort to make my fanfiction.net page and my AO3 account line up!


End file.
